


Too Trusting

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Children, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphanage, Orphans, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is worried about Ryo being way too trusting, especially when it comes to kids.





	Too Trusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘Author's choice, author's choice, a bit too trusting sometimes,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 6.

Ryo can be a bit too trusting sometimes, and that bothers Dee, especially when it comes to kids. Dee knows only too well that New York street kids are out for everything they can get, and they’ll rob you blind given half a chance. They’re tough and sneaky little brats; Dee used to be one so he has the inside scoop. They lie through their teeth, shed floods of crocodile tears, and then when you try to comfort them they either pick your pocket or start screaming about hands in naughty places until they manage to extract a bribe to shut them up.

Being from the suburbs, and having grown up with loving parents, Ryo is a bit naïve; he doesn’t see the despicable little runts the way they actually are, just accepts them at face value as small, vulnerable people who need to be looked after. Hell, he’s already taken one rugrat into his home, and let that girl get under his skin despite almost losing his wallet to her.

Dee has a plan though; Ryo needs to see the truth and he knows exactly how to achieve that, which is why he’s decided to take his partner with him on his next visit to Mother’s orphanage. Maybe once Ryo sees the band of mini mercenaries Mother has to cope with, plus the other criminals in the making who hang out in the neighbourhood, skipping school, it will open his eyes. Some of those kids are downright scary and they’re barely waist high to a grown man!

They’re accosted as soon as they turn into the street; unsurprisingly, it’s Thomas and his gang. The look on Ryo’s face when the brat gives the ‘your money or your life’ speech is priceless; looks like he’s getting a clue at last. Thomas is okay though; you just have to know how to handle him. As the kids crowd around them, relieving them of the boxes of groceries they’re carrying, some of them clinging to Dee’s legs and clamouring to be picked up, Dee smiles wryly. Somehow he’d managed to forget that when it comes to kids, he’s just as much of a pushover as Ryo. The only difference is that Dee doesn’t trust them an inch.

The End


End file.
